That Day - Night
by KimmieHaahrHansen
Summary: Ally always pushed her feelings toward Austin away. But now that she' know he feels, will she be able to them away? What happens when one night could change it all? Rated M for later chapters. Sorry if this story sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally P.O.V**

_Dear Songbook._

_This is just the worst day ever! I got detention today, and it was all because of stupid Austin Moon. And here's why. _

_It started with me walking in to class this morning, barely on time (Yes I know what you're thinking, how on earth could Ally Marie Dawson even be late to class) and that's only, because my car wouldn't start this morning, so I had to walk. And my dad is taking my car to the mechanic this afternoon. But then when I finally arrive to my class Austin stops me, only to borrow a freaking pencil. I mean why couldn't he just that inside the classroom. But that's not the worst. Our teacher Ms Gob saw me and Austin in the hall, and she's like seriously the strictest person I have met for a 30 year old woman who lives alone. Anyways she just gave me and Austin a detention. That's like the worst thing that has ever happened to me and the Austin was all like "take a chill pill." So that was probably the thing that made me mad at him. I mean, he has probably had lots of detentions, and this was my first. How could he expect me to just calm down?!_

_Anyways I have to go now. My dad I calling me down for dinner._

_Love Ally._

I ran down the stairs, because I knew we were having my favorite. Chicken Parmesan. God I love that dish. After we ate, I decided to take a nice warm bubble bath.

After I had taken my bath I decided to check my phone, and once I unlocked it, I saw 15 messages from the one and Trish de la Rosa. And they all said the same "Call me once you get this text, Ally. We need to talk!" it sounded pretty desperate, so I decided to text her back, that she should just come over to my house.

**15 min. later **

"Ally! Why haven't you answered your phone?! I've been trying to get a hold of you. Why haven't you called me back?!" she practically yelled at me once we got in to my room. "Trish. Calm down, I've been taking a bubble bath, to relax myself. Why the rush?" I asked her calmly.

"Well you see…" she started, before continuing "Austin likes you." She said nervously.

**_Hey guys. I'm quite new to this, so please bear over with me.. I will have a new chapter up, as soon as possible._**

**_-KimmieHaahr _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm sorry for the first short chapter, but as I said I'm quite new to this. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;-) **

**Ally P.O.V**

"He what?!" I asked shocked. It's not like I haven't noticed him, but it's just that were best friends and partner, so I just kept it "professional."

Or actually I have just distracted myself, so I wouldn't fall for him. Oh no what do I do.

"Ally! Ally!" Trish kept saying, to get me out of my thoughts. "Is it true? Does he really have feelings for me? It's not like I haven't thought of him, but I always just said to myself "do not fall for him. He's your best friend –"" "Yeah, but would it be that bad, Ally? And I'm pretty sure he likes you. I mean that's what Dez told me." Wait Dez told her. Oh god this is going to be a long night.

**Austin P.O.V (earlier that day at MINI'S)**

"God! I can't believe she got mad at me for that. You know. She is so annoying. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, because I know that she has never in her life had a detention. It's like everything I say is wrong. And I am starting to get sick of it." I said in frustration to Dez, although I'm not quite sure if he understood. He has a few screws loose, if you know what I'm saying. "Austin you just need to calm down. I mean I'm pretty sure, that you don't think she's that annoying." He said. Sometimes he can be so smart, but that's very rarely though. "You're right Dez. I mean sometimes it's just so hard sometimes. But then when looks at me, with those big beautiful brown doe eyes, I forget everything. Literally everything for a moment, and then everything is forgiven." "Dude are you sure, you don't have a crush on Ally?" Dez questioned. "Pssh! No. why would you think that?" I said "Because you talked about her big beautiful brown doe eyes. Is there anything, you think that's awesome about her?" he asked "No. Well yeah. I like when our hands accidentally touch, when were playing the piano. And I like the fact, that even though she ruins or we ruin something except for the instruments, she will try to fix it. And then there is the fact that she is just awesome! Oh my god I have crush on Ally!" I say frantically "Yeah you do buddy." "You can't tell anyone this, Dez. You need promise me that you will not tell anyone!" I say partly begging "Of course I won't do that, Austin" "Great. Thanks Dez. Excuse me, but I have to go somewhere. See you later, Dez!" I yell "Later!" he yells back.

**Dez P.O.V**

Oh my god! Austin has a crush on Ally. Oh waffles! "Hey Dez!" Trish yells. Hmm that's weird. She usually never say something like that to me, it's usually something like "Hey Doofus"

"Hey Trish." Is there something that you want?" I ask her "Pssh. No why would you think that?" she says in an odd fake voice. "Spill it." "Okay Doofus. We need, to get Austin and Ally together" she say in a very certain voice. "And how do we do that? Oh is that a cupcake on your head?!" I ask in wonder "Yes you idiot. We should get them to open up to us, and then we will figure something along the way." "Well that shouldn't be very hard for me, since Austin already has opened up to me" ha! And she thinks I'm an idiot. OH! I saw a monkey ride a unicycle! AWESOME! "Dez! When the heck did that happen?" she asked with an angry tone. "About 10 minutes ago Austin figured out that he likes Ally." "Great. Now I just need to get Ally to confess to me, and then we will maybe text them from their phones, about they like each other, and then lock them up in a room together, so they can figure all this out. " She said "Okay. But I really need to go now, so bye. I saw a monkey ride a unicycle!" I said with enthusiasm "Okay Dez? Bye."

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I know it's sort of a bit boring, but I'll try to make it better, in the next chapters.**

**This is more like a filler chapter**

**-KimmieHaahrHansen 3 :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: part 1

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey guys! I'm so glad, that there is actually readers, who favorited this fanfic, even my oneshot, which is called "That One Night" I am really happy about this, so thank you guys! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Ally P.O.V **

_Dear songbook._

_So last night was interesting. After I had taken my bubble bath, Trish had sent me 15 messages, it said that I should call her, as soon as I saw it I just texted her back that she just should come over._

_She told me that Austin has a crush on me! And I just don't know what to say. I mean what do I really feel about him? I've never really thought about it. Okay maybe I have like once, but then I just told myself, to forget about, because, we are best friends and I didn't want to ruin it, but now I don't know._

_What should I do? Well luckily its Saturday, so I have all day to myself. All day to think about this._

_Love Ally 3_

I quickly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a cat, and on the bottom it says you're so puuurrretty. I went downstairs, to get some breakfast, only to see a note hanging on the fridge, it said _hey honey. I'm going to the store, and then straight to airport, to go the violin convention, and I won't be home until next Friday. I put some extra money on your credit card for groceries and so on. Call in case of emergency._

_Love Dad._

Well. Looks like I have the house to myself. Great! I checked the fridge, to see if there was anything to eat, but there wasn't. Guess I'm going grocery shopping then.

I put on my black converse, and my black leather jacket. Took my car keys, because I have my car back again and grabbed my phone and wallet. I went out to my Volkswagen bubble, and got in the front seat.

The first thing I did, was going to this little café where you can get different hot drinks, cakes and breakfast. I ordered pancakes, with fruit and whipped cream and a cup of latte. After I had eaten my breakfast, I took my coffee on the go and went down to the grocery store. I decided that I would invite Trish over, so we could have a girl's night. I needed all kinds of things like tampons, bread, milk, eggs, butter, strawberries, apples, oranges, some cereal, a big bottle of ginger ale, chocolate, my favorite gummy bears, Jelly Beans, chips, a tub of fruity mint swirl and a tub of chocolate cookie dough ice cream. All I had to do now, was to text Trish to come over tonight at 18.30 for a girl's night, and ask her to pick up the movie.

_Hey Trish. Wanna have a girl's night tonight? :-) 3_

_-Ally_

**_Sure, Ally. When? :-)_**

**_-Trish_**

_Um at 18.30 :-)_

_-Ally_

**_Great! I'll pick up the movie then :-) 3_**

**_-Trish_**

_Awesome! See you later then :-) 3_

_-Ally_

**_Yeah :-) Later 3_**

**_-Trish_**

**__Tiny Time Skip__**

After I had payed for the groceries, I went to my car and put the bags in the trunk. I decided, to turn on the radio, to make my half ride not so long, and one of my favorite songs played. It was Aint No Way Were Going Home by this band called R5. So I turned it up and sang along.

_I was blown away,_

_Busy disappearing 'til I saw your face_

_In the shadows fearing, _

_Now I can't escape,_

_The force field that we're in got me lightyears away,_

_So out of space, _

_Without a trace_

_Baby we're going, Baby we're going._

_C'mon,_

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Let's stay on the run forever,_

_Let's go nowhere that we know,_

_Get strange with the stars together,_

_We can do what you wanna do,_

_ What you wanna do,_

_Baby we can do better,_

_Yeah, so let's go_

_Yeah, let's go._

_Burning air, _

_You lit a fire, feel like millionairs,_

_Backtop to tires let's get outta here._

_And you make it brighter, when we can't see the road,_

_Where does this go?_

_God only knowa_

_Baby we're going, Baby we're going,_

_C'mon,_

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Let's stay on the run forever,_

_Let's go nowhere that we know,_

_Get strange with the stars together,_

_We can do what you wanna do,_

_ What you wanna do,_

_Baby we can do better,_

_Yeah, so let's go_

_Yeah, let's go._

_I'm the light,_

_You're the bomb,_

_We're together!_

_I'm the pop, _

_You're the rock, _

_We're together!_

_I'm the write,_

_You're the song,_

_We're together!_

_Yeah, together, yeah._

_Lightyears away,_

_So out of space, _

_Without a trace._

_Baby we're going, Baby we're going,_

_C'mon._

_We can do what you wanna do,_

_ What you wanna do,_

_Baby we can do better,_

_Yeah, so let's go_

_Yeah, let's go._

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Let's stay on the run forever,_

_Let's go nowhere that we know,_

_Get strange with the stars together,_

_We can do what you wanna do,_

_ What you wanna do,_

_Baby we can do better,_

_Yeah, so let's go_

_Yeah, let's go._

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Yeah, so let's go_

_Yeah, let's go._

**Hey guys! I'm keeping this chapter in a part 1 part 2 thingy. Hope you don't mind?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ain't no way we're going home, by R5.**

**Read & review :-)**

**-KimmieHaahrHansen**


	4. Chapter 3: part 2

**Chapter 3 part 2**

**I would like to prepare you on, that there is some smut in the end of this chapter.**

**It is also a bit long, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Ally P.O.V**

When I came I checked the clock. It said 16.00. Great I had 2 ½ hour, so I shouldn't take long for me to get my room and the living room ready. I put the groceries in the cabinets and the fridge. I cleaned my room, pulled out the one of the extra mattresses; we got from Austin's parents Mattress Kingdom. I went down in the living room, to put extra blankets and pillows. I looked at the clock, and it was now 17.00, so I went upstairs in my private bathroom and took a quick shower, and changed in to my favorite grey sweatpants, and my blue R5 t-shirt.

I called the local pizzeria, which makes an awesome pepperoni pizza. So I ordered one meat lovers pizza and one pepperoni pizza. I put out plates on the dining table, with the glasses, the ginger ale and some water.

It was now 18.25 and Trish is supposed to come in 5 minutes. The pizzas have just arrived, and I could hear a car out in the driveway. Yay she's here. And the doorbell rings and Austin is here? With Dez and Trish? What the heck is going on?

"Hi, Ally." Austin says in a happy voice. "What are you doing here, and why do you have your sleeping bags with you?" I ask curiously. Then Trish walks up to me. "Dez and Austin showed up at my doorstep 5 minutes before I was supposed to go. And then when I told them I was going over to your house. The wanted to come. So it's not a girl's night any more. It's a Team Austin and Ally night." She says annoyed.

"But, but, but I don't have enough pizza or candy for that matter, so you, Dez and Austin are going to get 2 extra pizza and extra candy." I say maybe a bit harshly, but I'm a bit annoyed, that they just showed up. "Alright, Ally. Of course we will do that, but can we at least put our things in here before we go and get that?" Austin asks sweetly. "Sure you can do that, but please go and get the things. As in now." I say demanding.

"I am so sorry, Ally. I didn't know at all that they wanted to come to this thing to, but the only reason I can think of, why Austin wanted to come is because he wants to "hang" out with you." Trish says teasingly. "Please Trish. That is not at all, why he wanted to come. Or at least that's what I think." "If you say so.." Trish says.

"Will you help me put more plates and glasses on the table, while I text Austin to bring extra soda, and put the pizzas in the oven, so they're still warm, when the boys get here?" I ask pleadingly. "Sure, Ally. I mean if there isn't anything else." "There isn't, Trish."

_Hey, Austin. I was wondering if you could also bring extra soda? Oh and the pizzas should be one meat lovers pizza, and the other one should be a pepperoni pizza :-) 3_

_-Ally_

Oh my god did I just send a heart to him. Oh god. My phone beeped.

**_Sure Ally 3 Anything else? 3 :-*_**

**_-Austin_**

**_Woops sorry! I meant :-)*_**

**_-Austin_**

_No. there isn't anything else :-)_

_-Ally_

**Austin P.O.V**

So I've just dropped Dez of at the pizzeria, to order the meat lovers pizza and the pepperoni pizza. And I am now driving to the grocery store, which is actually open until 22.00 pm. Anyway Ally wanted me to bring extra candy and soda.

If I know her correctly. She would probably want me to buy one ginger ale and a bottle of coca cola. And I know she didn't want me to buy her ice cream, but I am buying a tub of fruity mint swirl, as an apology gift (also because I know it is her favorite)

I am also getting three different kinds of M&M's (Because Ally always think it's weird that they haven't just made a bag full mixed M&M's) I am buying Jellybeans, gummy bears, Maoams, chocolate chip cookies and Maltesers (**_A/N I don't know if they exist in other countries, but I'm from Denmark, and they exist here)_**

And then I bought a box of condoms, but that's just to have for the future.

I went to the pizzeria to pick up Dez and the pizzas and then I drove us to Ally's.

**Ally P.O.V**

The doorbell rang, and Trish and I sat by the TV and watched some Disney program. I practically ran to the door, because I was starving. "Hey guys. Come on in. Dez why don't you hand me the pizzas? And then Austin will follow me to the kitchen."

"So what did you buy?" I asked Austin. "I bought three kinds of M&M's, because I know you get irritated that there isn't any kind of mixed bag, I bought an extra bottle of ginger ale, coca cola, jellybeans, Maoams, chocolate chip cookies and Maltesers. And as a gift only for you." He said while holding his hands behind his back "a tub of fruity mint swirl. Your favorite." He said happily. "Thank you Austin. That was really kind of you" I said with gratitude.

"Hey will you carry in the sodas, and then come and get two of the pizzas?" I asked "Sure Ally"

**Trish P.O.V**

"You know what Dez? I think we should play truth or dare, after we have eaten" I said while winking to him "You know what Trish. I think we should" he said to knowingly, even thought I don't think he understood me, ah well who cares? As long as I know, right?

_Tiny Time Skip_

**Ally P.O.V**

After we had eaten, Trish suggested we should play truth or dare, so that's what we're doing right now. And it's Trish' turn, oh no this could only end bad, but anyway.

"Austin. Truth or Dare?" Trish asked Austin "Dare." Austin says boldly. "Alright. Austin, I want you and Ally to kiss." She said coldly. Oh no. what do I do. I am slightly freaking out right now. "Alright, Trish. Is it with tongue? Or without?" Austin asked. "Tongue" Trish said coldly. Austin and I looked at each other, as we both started leaning in. Wow! This kiss is good. His tongue is begging for entrance, and I let it in. this kiss was really magical and great.

**Austin P.O.V**

This kiss is really, really, really good. I didn't know Ally is such a great kisser. I don't think. No! I know I don't want this kiss to end.

**Ally P.O.V**

I really don't want this kiss to end, but then Trish just had to interrupt it. "Alright. You guys are done. Austin it's your turn."

"Dez. Truth or Dare?" Austin asked "Banana! No wait Orange! Dare!" Dez said "Alright I dare you and Trish to kiss, not a tongue kiss, just plain kiss." Austin says. You could almost see Trish and Dez gulp, and then they did it. And they looked disgusted with each other. "Ally. Truth, Dare or Pineapple?" Dez asked me. Wait what? Did he just say pineapple? Never mind. "Dare?" I say frightened. "Okay, I dare you and Austin to spend seven minutes in heaven. In Ally's bedroom." Dez said. Did he really just dare me to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Austin? Oh god.

_Ally's bedroom_

"We might as well get this over with" Austin says. "Yeah you're right." I just, god I'm nervous.

Alright here it goes Austin and I are leaning in, and were immediately tongue kissing, wow this is great. Then Austin's hands are suddenly under my t-shirt and my hands are ruffling his hair. Suddenly everything is more heated, Austin has taken my t-shirt off, and I have taken his. My hands are now playing with the buttons in his jeans. His hands are playing with the waistband on my sweatpants. I have now unbuttoned his jeans, and I am now taking them of off him, wow he has some nice abs. My sweatpants are now of, and we are both in our underwear, and I'm suddenly very self-conscious. He obviously notice this because he told me "You are so beautiful"

We were now on my bed, and he was leaving trails of kisses down my neck. He opened the clasp of my bra, and it was now of. He was sucking und my sweet spot and I moaned loudly. He was now sucking on one of my hard nipples, and I moaned even more loud.

He was now leaving trails of kisses down my stomach and had ended at the line of my panties "are you sure that you are alright with this?" "YES!" I moaned impatiently. He was obviously teasing me now. I could feel my panties being pulled off and that he had stuck a finger up in me, and god it was good. He had now added another finger. Oh god. He was licking me. Such a feeling of pleasure rolled in over me, and I moaned loudly "oh god" was all I could say.

He kissed me roughly on the lips. My hands were now at the waistband of his boxers and I could feel his hard member against my leg. I pulled his boxers of off him and I had now my hands around it. I started kissing his neck, and trailed the kisses down his stomach, I stuck my tongue out, to touch his erecting member, then I put my mouth around it, and looked up. I could see he was in a lot of pleasure. I started sucking it a bit, and kissing the tip of it. Then he pulled me up and kissed me. He found a condom, and put it around his erecting member. He looked at me, and I nodded.

**Austin P.O.V**

I started to go gently in, and then out and I could the pain she was in. I really wanted to stop her pain, but I knew I couldn't, so I started kissing her. "Oh god. Faster, faster. Oh god. I'm Cumming."

She said "God this is so good! I'm cumming too, Ally." "oh god, oh god ,oh god. Ahhhh."

**No one's P.O.V**

After they had sex. They put their clothes back on, and went looking for Trish and Dez. They found them in the living watching The Lucky One.

**Trish P.O.V**

"Hey guys. Wanna watch a movie?" I asked Ally, Dez and Austin. "Sure. Lets watch "Just Go With It"" Ally suggested. "Yeah I'm up for that" Austin said. "Yeah me to." Dez agreed. "Alright, I guess we're watching Just Go With It, then."

"I'll get the snacks." Ally said. "I'll help" Austin said. When they came back, they were looking happy at each other. I wonder what happened?

**Hey guy hope you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the products named in this chapter, nor do I own A&A**

**Read & Review :-)**

**-KimmieHaahrHansen**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I am so sorry, that I haven't in some time, but I've been so busy with school and other things plus I have had a serious case of writers block. And just to warn you. This chapter is not that long.**

**Again sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Trish P.O.V**

Oh god! I've been dying to know what happened between Austin and Ally, in her bedroom one week ago. I mean Dez I kind of forgot them in Ally's room. And Ally won't tell me and I'm pretty sure that Austin hasn't told Dez anything. I need to know!

GOD! I'm going crazy!

**Ally P.O.V**

_Dear Songbook._

_Wow. I still can't believe what last Friday night. I mean I'm pretty sure that neither Austin nor I had expected it to go that far. And I have sort of been dodging Austin since "it" happened. I just don't know what to say to him._

_And since that night I've been feeling very ill, like I have to throw up very often, but that's nothing it'll probably pass over soon._

_And Trish keeps on asking me what happened in my bedroom. I just don't know if I should tell her or not. What should I do? I kind of think that I have to tell her. She is my best friend after all. Yes I am going to tell Trish the truth._

_Well that solves one problem, but do I do with Austin? I can't keep on dodging and ignoring him. I just talk to Trish first, maybe she has an idea? _

_I sort of have to go. I need to text Trish and ask her for her help._

_Love Ally._

I decided, that maybe I should just call her instead. No I am going to text her.

_Hey Trish. I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I kind of have something important to tell you._

_-Ally_

A few short minutes later she texted:

**_Sure Ally. When? :-)_**

**_-Trish_**

_Now? It's really really important!_

_-Ally_

**_Alright. I'll be there in 10 :-)_**

**_-Trish_**

**Trish P.O.V**

Wow that text seemed really anxious. Oh! Maybe she'll tell me what happened that night! I better hurry out to her house.

**Ally P.O.V**

I quickly found some cookies and made some coffee to when Trish gets here.

After I had done that I sat in the living room anxiously waiting for those 10 minutes to pass by, but they seemed to last forever.

_DING DONG! _Oh god she's here.

I better go let her in!

"Trish! You're here!" I said nervously.

"Wow, Ally. You seem really nervous. What's going on?" she said worriedly.

"Why don't we go in to the living room?" I asked her.

We sat us on the couch in the livingroom.

"So. Spill it!" Trish said anxiously.

"Okay, here it goes. Y-you see A-austin a-and I, well w-we –"

"You what? Talk woman!" Trish said nervously.

"Okay, okay Austinandihadsexlastfridaynightandnowi'mafraidtota lktohim!" I said quickly.

"Wait what? Ally, talk a bit slower"

I took in a deep breath "Austin and I had sex last Friday night, and now I'm afraid to talk to him." I said a bit more calmly.

Oh no. Trish isn't saying anything. This can't be good.

"Trish! Trish! Hello?" I yelled in her ear.

**Trish P.O.V**

Oh my god. So that's what happened last Friday, but that still doesn't explain what happened in the kitchen, when they were getting the snacks. Hmm I better text Dez, to tell him to talk to Austin about it.

"Wait? You and Austin had sex? Well that's a good thing right?" I asked her.

"Well yeah. It is, Trish but that's not all, when we were in the kitchen to get the snacks, Austin told me that it was just a one night thing. And that it would be terrible if our relationship got ruined by that one night." She said with tears in her eyes.

But I thought he liked her? Maybe it was just to please Dez and I he said that.

"Cheer up Ally." I said in a comforting tone. "Why don't I go and get my PJ's and a movie and you go get some ice cream in the freezer? And then we'll order take out later tonight. And then it'll be the girls night, that got ruined last Friday." I said cheery.

"Sure." She said a bit sad "Let's do it. Maybe that'll get my mind of off Austin." She said a bit more happy.

"Great! Well then I better go and hurry back here. See you in a few."

_Tiny Time Skip!_

**Ally P.O.V**

After Trish had left my house, I put on my oversized red t-shirt and my black shorts. After I had changed into my PJ's I heard a ding from my phone, when I saw the date. Oh no! I'm one week late. That can't be true. Maybe I should call Trish.

She picked up on the first ring

"Trish! I have a huge problem!" I yelled in to the phone

"Calm down, Ally. What's wrong?" she said in a calming voice.

"I-I checked my phone, because there was a beep, and then I saw the date –"

"Get to the point, Ally." She said impatiently.

"I'm late. I'm one week late." I said freaked out.

"Okay Ally. First thing, you need to calm down. Secondly relax, I'll go to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test, and then I'll be right there. Okay?" she said calmly.

"Yeah, sure, okay." I said scared.

_10 minutes later_

"I got it, Ally! Or actually I've got two, because the first one isn't always correct" Trish said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give them to me!" I said a bit too harshly. "Sorry, Trish. It's just not everyday I'm late."

"Its fine, Ally, but didn't you and Austin use protection." Trish asked.

"We did, Trish, but maybe the condom broke? God what am I going to tell Austin if the tests are positive? I mean he only thinks of me as a friend, this will defiantly ruin our friendship. And I know that will not have an abortion." I said worriedly with at bit of anger.

"Ally! Calm down. We'll figure this out later. Right now we focus on the tests." She said strangely calm.

15 minutes later **(****I don't know how long the test has lay there)**

"Oh no. I'm too scared to look. Trish you look." I said scared.

She walked in to the bathroom and came out a bit sad. "It seems like you and Austin are going to be parents."

**Like I said, this chapter might be a bit short, and I apologize for the cliffy, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**-KimmieHaahrHansen :-) **


	6. Chapter 6 : Authors Note Sorry guyrs

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry, but i've sort of given up on this story. So right now i think that i'll more be making oneshots. I even have a few christmas stories in mind.**

**And if you have any kind of suggestions to future oneshots or stories. I'll be more than happy.**

**Again i am so so so sorry about this! :-(**


End file.
